Magic Brooms
The Magic Brooms are characters from Walt Disney's film Fantasia. They are the primary antagonists in "The Sorcerer's Apprentice" segment. They have become famous since their release and have been cast in many Disney related productions and events. Despite their antagonistic roles in the film, this does not carry out in later appearances and are seen to be good friends with Mickey Mouse. Background ﻿Designs The brooms are besom brooms with brown handles and yellow bristles. They have been animated by magic, and have sprouted thin, brown arms and four-fingered hands as a result. Their bristles are their "legs". The brooms are constantly seen carrying one brown bucket of water in each hand. Each bucket has a silver handle and two silver hoops around them. Appearances Fantasia and Fantasia 2000 In the film, one of the brooms become alive once Mickey brings them to life. He done the spell in order for the broom to do the work instead. The plan goes by smoothly until Mickey falls asleep and wakes up hours later once the building is flooded. Mickey tries to stop the broom but it does not work. Mickey then takes an Axe and chops the broom to pieces. From the two halves, as well as the scattered splinters, an entire army of water-carrying brooms arises, and the entire room is soon filled with water. Eventually, Mickey's mentor Yen Sid comes and ends the chaos. Who Framed Roger Rabbit The brooms made a cameo appearance in the film. Darkwing Duck Two brooms made a cameo appearance in the Darkwing Duck episode "Hot Spells". When they appear, Beezlebub is peeved that they don't clean windows. House of Mouse In the television series House of Mouse the brooms makes cameos along with many other Disney characters. In the show, the brooms work at the club as the janitors and are frequently seen sweeping with modern brooms as a joke. In the episode Donald's Lamp Trade one of the brooms follows Donald and they end up waling off of Pride Rock and go flying. Disney Parks The magic brooms are seen in parades at Disney Parks around the world. They are seen along with Mickey Mouse's float in the Celebrate A Dreams Come True Parade at the Magic Kingdom. The brooms also have topiaries at Disney's Hollywood Studios. Around the resort hotel districts, the Brooms' likeness can often be found in the form of statues, merchandise and a few advertisements. Mickey's PhilharMagic When Donald accidentally loses the sorcerer hat, he journeys off into different Disney films including Fantasia where the brooms splash the water in the buckets onto Donald eventually leading him to The Little Mermaid. Fantasmic! In Disney's Hollywood Studios' version of the show. the brooms make minor cameos during the floating bubble sequence. In Tokyo Disney Sea's version of the show, they appear marching on the Sorcerer's Hat stage during the Sorcerer's Apprentice sequence opening the show. Video games Mickey Mousecapade The Brooms appear as enemies in this game. Fantasia The Brooms appear as enemies in this game as well. ''Kingdom Hearts'' series Brooms appear in both Kingdom Hearts and Kingdom Hearts II as housekeepers. They are constantly working and too busy to talk to Sora and company. They are found in Disney Castle Library in Kingdom Hearts II, and can only be seen in a cutscene in Kingdom Hearts. In Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, the Brooms are present to capture Pete by the orders of Queen Minnie to banish him to another dimension. Recent scans show that the Brooms will appear in the latest Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance. ''Epic Mickey The brooms appear in the Fantasia based transition stages and in the ending credits animation chasing a Blotling. They also serve as the inspiration for the Sweeper Blotlings. A lifeless broom can be seen in Yen Sid's studies during the opening. The Magic Brooms will reppear in the sequel, ''Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two. Gallery es:Las Escobas Category:Disney characters Category:Fantasia characters Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Characters in video games Category:Fantasmic characters Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Mickey's Philharmagic Category:Disney Sidekicks Category:Who Framed Roger Rabbit cameos Category:Neutral Characters Category:Anti-heroes Category:Heroes Category:Epic Mickey characters Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Disney on Ice characters Category:Servants Category:Heroes Category:Reformed characters Category:Antagonists Category:House of Mouse characters Category:Silent characters Category:Magical Objects Category:Disney films Category:Disney Sidekicks Category:Kingdom Keepers Character Category:Overtakers Category:Objects Category:Created by Magic Category:House of Mouse characters Category:The Sorcerer's Apprentice